A top of this kind is known from practice and comprises a top linkage which can be displaced between a closed position, in which the top covers a vehicle interior, and a storage position, in which the vehicle interior is open toward the sky. If the top is a soft top, the top linkage serves to unfold and to store a flexible and foldable top cover. If the top is a retractable hard top, the top linkage serves to displace and shift rigid roof shells which are disposed on behind the other in a flush manner when in the closed position and are stored one on top of the other in a rear-side top storage box when in the storage position. The top linkage comprises a linkage arrangement on either side of a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top. Additionally, a headliner is usually provided, which covers the two laterally disposed linkage arrangements when the top linkage is in the closed position and which forms the surface of the top that is visible from the vehicle interior.
The headliner can be installed in different ways. For example, rigid lining parts are provided which are screwed to the top linkage. A headliner fabric can then be attached directly to the lining parts or can cover the lining parts.
Alternatively, it is conceivable for the headliner or the headliner fabric to have reinforcing and/or shaping elements on its side facing away from the vehicle interior, said elements being positioned using straps or cords when the top is being displaced into the closed position. The portion of the headliner reinforced by the reinforcing and/or shaping elements covers the linkage arrangements from below. In particular, reinforced headliner portions of this kind each extend from a weather strip of a top side frame, the weather strip being disposed on a respective lateral edge, in the direction of a longitudinal center plane of the top, thus being provided on the bottom side of the respective linkage arrangement. The headliner is not connected to the weather strip or to the weather-strip support or to any other component rigidly connected to the weather strip. Instead, the reinforced headliner portion, which is adjacent to the weather strip when the top is in the closed position, is displaced between the storage position and the closed position by means of the straps or cords.
It is further known for the headliner to be provided with panels or flaps that cover the linkage arrangements when the top is in the closed position. When the top is being displaced from the closed position into the storage position, the panels or flaps undergo a pivoting movement, which frees an area below the top linkage for the pivoting movement of the respective linkage arrangement.
However, the solutions available so far for connecting a headliner to a top have disadvantages. Lining parts permanently mounted to the top linkage may not allow for the required pivoting movements of the top linkage. Reinforced headliner portions which are positioned by means of cords or straps allow for only limited control of intermediate positions. Under certain conditions, such as wind impact, during top movement while the vehicle in question is in motion and the like, this may result in incorrect positions, which, in turn, may cause damage to the top. Moreover, installation of the straps or cords is intricate and complex. Hence, there is the risk of installation mistakes, which may lead to damage to the top. Furthermore, it is not ensured that the headliner takes up a true-to-position position relative to the respective lateral weather strip because control by means of the straps or cords does not allow for unambiguous guiding. In the version comprising swinging panels or flaps, sufficient installation space has to be provided in the storage position of the top, which, however, is often impossible because of the respective vehicle geometry.